Bruce (Leader)
Bruce is an original, playable, and main character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. He acts as the deuteragonist of the Roadmap mission Dr. Stevens, and the tritagonist of the Roadmap mission Hunter's Story. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Bruce's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was a soldier. Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Roadmap - Dr. Stevens' Act 1 A group consisting of Dr. Stevens, Bruce and Abbie were thinking that they would be safe in the cities. However, they found out otherwise. Bruce suggests getting out of the city. Stevens asks where they would go to, to which Bruce replies that anywhere is a better destination than Atlanta, and that it cannot be worse than the situation in Atlanta. Bruce suggests moving to a countryside for a while, but Stevens asks how they are going to do that. Abbie says that she wanted to ask the same, as she spots a group of walkers. Bruce tells them that there's no time to explain. After they killed the undead, Bruce claims that the walkers can't run, and that they can. He further explains that they have to keep running and kill walkers on the way that are attracted to them. He wants to look for a place that can be defendable. Bruce tells them to keep running, as he doesn't want the dead to catch up with them. Abbie tells the group that they're getting close to the suburbs, and that there's not many of them in the area, but Bruce immediatly spots another group of walkers. Bruce jokingly says that he has never been so glad to getting out of a city, but Steven reminds them that they still have to watch out for walkers, as he assumes that there are always still a few ones left in both the suburbs and the countryside. Abbie mentions a cousin who resides in Ypsilanti, and she somehow knows that her cousin is still there. Bruce asks where the place is, to which Abbie replies that the town is between Columbus and Macon. Bruce asks Stevens if he has a medical problem, but Stevens said that he was meant to trade the medicine, or help the people in need. Bruce spots a group of bandits who have stolen Stevens' medical supplies. Abbie tells the group to get out of the place they are now, as there are too many of them. Act 2 TBA 'Roadmap - Hunter's Story' As a Playable Character Bruce *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Targeted Attack (Deal 325% damage and -45% defense for 2 turns to two enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bruce has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" * Roadmap - Dr. Stevens * Roadmap - Hunter's Story Trivia * Bruce is one of many characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist skill. For other characters, see Neutralize. * Judging by how Bruce appeared in Dr. Stevens and Hunter's Story with different backstories, it's assumed that the roadmaps aren't canon to the main story. Category:Road to Survival Category:Alive Category:Deuteragonist Category:Neutralize Category:Tritagonist